(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handsfree system for making a handsfree telephone call in an automobile, and especially relates to an on-vehicle handsfree system that is realized in combination with car devices such as a camera, a microphone a speaker, and a display.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For the safe use of a mobile phone in an automobile, on-vehicle handsfree systems have become popular.
The conventional on-vehicle handsfree system will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 schematically shows the structure of a conventional on-vehicle handsfree system.
The conventional handsfree system includes an adapter 1201, a microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202, a mobile phone 1203, and an external antenna 1204. The adapter 1201 is equipped with connectors to be connected with the microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202, the mobile phone 1203, and the external antenna 1204 by cables. The external antenna 1204 is positioned outside of the vehicle, for instance, on a rear part of the vehicle. The external antenna 1204 is connected with the adapter 1201 by a cable that is brought into the vehicle.
Here, the operational procedure and the operations of the conventional handsfree system will be explained.
When getting in the vehicle, the driver connects the mobile phone 1203 with the adapter 1201 by a cable. Then, the driver turns on the power of the adapter 1201. When making a telephone call, the driver presses a button on the microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202 to select the receiver of the call. When the driver presses the up or down button on the microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202, the adapter 1201 reads the telephone book that has been stored in the mobile phone 1203 in order and guides the driver by sounds from the speaker that is built in the adapter 1201. In this way, the driver confirms and selects the receiver of the call. Then, when the connection button on the microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202 is pressed, the telephone call is made to the person selected. After that, the telephone call takes place using the microphone that is built in the microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202 and the speaker in the adapter 1201. When the telephone call is completed, the break button on the microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202 is pressed.
On the other hand, a telephone call is received only by pressing the connection button on the microphone-built-in control switch assembly 1202. As in the case of finishing a telephone call, a received telephone call is completed by pressing the breaking button.
As has been described before, the driver needs to connect the mobile phone to the adapter by a cable after getting in the vehicle according to the conventional handsfree system. This is troublesome.
Also, the peripheral devices such as the microphone, the speaker, and the control switch assembly that are included in the handsfree system are exclusively used for the handsfree system. This is problematic. More specifically, a vehicle is generally equipped with an audio device and a video device such as a car navigation system, a car audio system, a TV set and a car camera. Although these audio and video devices also include peripheral devices such as a microphone, a speaker, a display, and a remote controller, these peripheral devices cannot be easily used for the handsfree system. Accordingly, the peripheral devices of the handsfree system coexist with the peripheral devices of the audio and video devices in a small internal space of the vehicle. As a result, the limited internal space is inefficiently occupied.
In addition, a video phone compatible mobile terminal (i.e., the video phone terminal) that realizes real time audio and video communication has recently become popular. The video phone terminal may also be used for communication in the vehicle. The video phone terminal, however, has a small display that is not useful to watch the screen. Furthermore, the direction and the position of the video phone terminal needs to be adjusted when the picture of the driver is taken with the built-in camera, for instance. This is also troublesome.